The woods
by Jadenx
Summary: One shot. A lemon between Ino and Kiba, after Ino is injured in the woods.


Kiba and Akamaru are playing in the woods Ino goes to pick flowers for her mom Ino sees Kiba running with akamru and floows him hes hits her head when akamaru hits her the hit knocks her out so kiba takes her to his house they both wake up and Lemon.

Kiba was running around the woods, being chased by an over sized, yet quite powerful, Akamaru. He had stripped off his shirt in the heat of the sun and leaped into the near by tree.

He waited for his nin-dog to find him. After a few minutes Akamaru still hadn't come to get him so he dropped down to find him. Suddenly his cunning dog leaped at him from behind, he dodged skillfully and ran off again, Akamaru giving chase. Ino's mom had asked her to go into the woods, to a little meadow, for some flowers that only grew there. She was happy to get out of the dinky flower shop on such a beautiful day. She was walking down a well worn path when she heard the running. She hid behind a tree incase it was an enemy. She see Kiba run by, sweating with no shirt on, being chased by his dog.

She couldn't help but blush when she seen the sun glisten off his sculpted body. He ran past her hide-out not even noticing that she stood there watching him. Curiosity got the best of her and she followed them. She heard a loud splash and Kiba's distinctive laugh. She snuck up behind a bolder and watched him and Akamaru splash around wildly.

Kiba was in nothing but his boxers, his short hair a mess on his head. He splashed Akamaru and he ran off. Kiba called after him a couple times but decided to just relax until he returned. He leaned back and floated around on his back. She came out from behind her rock to get a better view. Suddenly Akamaru ran up behind her, accidentally knocking her over. She hit her head and passed out. Akamaru got Kiba to help Ino. He walked over to her motionless body. Leaning down he brushed her hair away from her forehead and inspected the wound.

It wasn't deep but it was enough to but her out. He picked her up gently. He brought her to his house nearby to clean her up. As he set her on his bed he couldn't help but think she was beautiful, when she wasn't yelling insanely at someone. He dressed her wound carefully. He was exhausted from running around with Akamaru.

He laid over next to her body on the bed and fell asleep. Ino woke up in a house she had never been in. She was startled until she seen Kiba sleeping next to her on, his head barely on the pillow. She traced her hand up his still shirtless body.

A deep red blush rose to her face. She thought for a second but decided to go a head and cuddle into him. If she had to, she would act like it happened in her sleep. She placed her head on the nook of his shoulder and chest, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, her arm around his chest.

She soon fell asleep in his arms. Kiba woke up to something clinging tight onto him, he looked down to see Ino snuggled into him. He thought for a second then held her tighter. It felt so good to have her in his arms, to hold her. The new applied pressure woke her up and she laid still, not knowing what to do.

They both realized that the other was already awake. She sat up quickly,

⌠What the hell are you doing Kiba? First you knock me out then you get me in your bed? What were you trying to do? She stood up to fast and nearly fell over.

He reached up to catch her, they both fell to the bed, her wrapped in his arms. They blushed, turning away from each other.

"Akamaru ran into you and you fell. You hit your head and passed out so I brought you here, because it was closer then the village, to take care of it. I must have fallen asleep and we instinctively cuddled. I'm uh sorry?" He sat up, her still on his chest , looking up at him.

"Its ok Kiba. I was just confused". She sat up next to him smiling shyly.

He never thought she would one to get shy. She felt something warm on her hand, looking down she seen it was his. She looked back at him, he hadn't taken his eyes off her. She turned away again but he caught her face with his hand. She faced him, looking at his lips, he leaned closer to her. Time seemed to stand still as they leaned into each other, Kiba go a little ahead of himself and lunged at her face, clanking his teeth to hers. She pulled away, trying to laugh off the awkwardness. He blushed and turned away in his embarrassment.

She got up on her hands and knees and kissed his forehead understandingly.

He turned up to her face and she snatched his lips in a tender kiss. They both looked into each others eyes and he kissed her again. It was his very first kiss. She had kissed a couple boys before, but never like this. Kiba was different, he was wild, untamed.

She crawled onto him, keeping him locked in their kiss. His body tightened and he pulled her closer to him. She could feel him harden under her, his breathing deepening. She pushed up against him, making him sigh. He pulled away from the kiss to take off her shirt. He rolled her over, kissing her neck and collarbone. She ran her hands over his shoulders and pulled him against her. He pulled off his pants and boxers. He leaned against her, he was completely naked, she only had her skirt on still. She bit his shoulder playfully, making him moan deeply.

They were both nervous, neither of them had done this before. She nibbled carefully on his neck, and he slowly positioned himself near her, their anticipation for each other grew and he gently pushed into her. He slowly pushed deeper into her, both of them loosing their breath. She tightened around him and he kissed her neck roughly. She scratched down his back, making his excitement spike. He pulled almost always out of her then plunged back in. She arched her back, moaning loudly. He started biting her wildly down her neck and shoulder.

She moved against him as he moved into her. Her head pushed back as she neared orgasm, every inch of her body tightened. His movements got jerky as he climaxed. They both released almost simultaneously, he collapsed in her arms. They both panted heavily. He slid down next to her, pulling her into a deep kiss. She laid there in his arms as he fell asleep. She rolled over to face him, touching his cheek softly. He woke up and smiled at her.

"So when is your sister and mom coming home? She asked, pushing against him." They wont be here till tomorrow night, they are on a tracking mission together.

He pulled her on top of him, showing his sharp canines as he smiled. She bit her lip then leaned in for a kiss. "Kiba, Im hungry. She pouted. He shook OK his head and teasingly pushed her off him. He leaned over her and held her wrists down, kissing her before he got up to get dressed. She watched him fondly then decided she too should get dressed. She walked into his kitchen to find him standing in the middle, all the cabinets open, smiling and embarrassed, "I guess we don't have food right now". He tried to laugh as he scratched the back of his head. She giggled, making him blush, the started for the door, "Guess you'll just have to take me out to eat then". He nodded and ran up her. He took her hand and they walked to the village to eat. They walked the long way so Ino could get the flowers she was suppose to have gotten a while ago. He stood there, watching her pick the flowers. The warm wind blew her bangs across her face, he bent over to and plucked a purple flower. He put it behind his back and walked over to her. She stood there with an arm full of teal flowers, he kissed her lips slowly and placed the purple flower behind her ear. She smiled at his kind act and the two continued their way, fingers laced tight, back into town. As they waked in everyone looked in amazement at the sight.

She blushed, he pretended not that it was something they did every day. They walked into her mothers shop,

"Ino where have you been? What happened to your head?" Oh and you is your friend? Her mom bombarded her with questions. Ino smiled at her mom, trying to act innocent, "I was walking to the meadow, and I tripped over a rock and fell."

I busted my head and Kiba, my friend here, took me to his place to clean it for me. Sorry mom, time got away from us. Her mom eyed Kiba suspiciously but shrugged it off and took the flowers from Ino. Kiba was blushing trying to look presentable to her mother. Her mom looked at the flower behind her ear, Ino took a deep breath, "Oh and mom, Kibas not my friend," she looked at him and he nodded, "Hes my boyfriend". Her mom, who had already assumed as much, smiled at him and shook his hand.

Ino took Kibas hand and told her mom bye as they went for food. "So Im your boyfriend huh? He jokingly asked her. She punched his arm softly and he wrapped it around her shoulders. She leaned her head on his chest and they discussed where to eat. "Uh Ino?" A quite voice called out. As they turned around they seen Sakura looking confused at them. "I didn't know you guys were a couple."

I thought you liked Sasuke? Ino smiled at her old friend, "No, hes not wild enough for me." She squeezed onto Kiba and waved bye as they left. "Wild?" Kiba raised an eyebrow at his new girlfriend. She blushed, he kissed her fore head and held her closer. Neither of them, or anyone for that fact, would have thought they would end up together. Yet here they were, and they were both happy about it.

-THE END-


End file.
